Two of a Kind
by SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: They were a lot alike. Not that either was willing to admit such a thing.


**A/N: **Okay so let me first say that I sincerely apologize for this one-shot because I have absolutely no idea what the hell this even is! Every time I write for _Aho_-mine it comes out weird - like this piece for example. Honestly, just what the hell is this and why can't I write something normal for the arrogant blue haired idiot?!

**Pairing:** [Kuroko no Basuke: Aomine Daiki x Unidentified]

* * *

**Two of a Kind**

She made a low humming noise in the back of her throat, her expression bored as she lazily flipped through the latest fashion magazine for young women. Most of the clothes were ridiculously overpriced and in her opinion looked like complete and utter crap. However according to her mother, a very narcissistic and subsequently beautiful woman, a girl has to look good at all times and the price of beauty is pain.

"So, you're only with me for my body." She spoke in an unconcerned tone, as if the information meant absolutely nothing to her. In all honesty, it didn't. She knew exactly what she was getting into when she agreed to date the lazy pervert. She knew his interest and intent from the moment he approached her after class right after the start of the school year.

"And your mouth," Her thus far, silent companion supplied in an equally bored tone. He didn't even bother to glance up from his dirty magazine. Had he bothered to cut a brief glance in her direction he would have noticed the pretty girl freeze up and shoot a dull but true glare in his direction. Apparently, his last careless comment managed to irritate her somewhat.

Being far too entranced by half naked models, he didn't notice anything was amiss until the unnaturally large bosom of his favorite gravure idol was cruelly cutting off his oxygen supply. In retaliation for his crude comment she tried to not so subtly smother him with his favorite magazine. It seemed fitting.

She managed to hold the magazine firmly over his face with her not so meager strength, despite his foul cursing and violent struggling, for several long moments before she let up. It wouldn't due for her to kill Tōō Academy's infamous ace basketball player, even if he was an asshole.

Besides, she was more worried about what that creepy Imayoshi-sempai would do to her than any retaliation Aomine could come up with. She wasn't afraid of anyone, especially men. But that Imayoshi… something about him gave pause to her usual arrogance. He was someone she didn't particularly want to go up against.

The thoroughly irritated male immediately shot up sputtering curses and shot a nasty glare in her direction. Apparently he was more worried about her wrinkling his newest magazine than her half-assed attempt to kill him. He was certainly living up to his nickname: _Aho_-mine.

_'How so very typical of a male,'_ she gave an exaggerated eye roll. With a long, lazy sigh she blew the longer fringe from her face. She eyed her boyfriend for a moment, thinking deeply about what to do, before she slowly leaned back to rest her weight on her palms, letting her long hair fall away from her shoulders to show off her impressive assents.

She had a curvy yet athletic body set on a tall frame and yes she was conceited enough to admit that she was one of the prettiest girls in the whole school. And no, she wasn't ashamed in the least to use her looks to her advantage – especially when it came to getting what she wanted from guys.

With purpose she then brought her right leg into an elegant arch which made her already too short school skirt ride up further to reveal more of her long athletic legs, but still hid her not so innocent underwear. She couldn't very well let him have his cake and eat it too. That wouldn't have been any fun for her after all.

Tease, taunt and provide just a little taste but no more – that was her tactic.

Her mother had certainly taught her well.

Like any teenage boy, he stared openly at the sight. She was offering and she was his girlfriend, so why shouldn't he. His expression was an odd mix between hormone driven lust and pure boredom.

Not a pretty sight.

Amusing, yes, but definitely not what she considered to be attractive. While his face wasn't much for looks, his body was a magnificent piece of art. He was still developing, being only sixteen, but she knew that by the time he reached his twenties and was in his prime his physique would be better than drool worthy.

They were a lot alike. Not that either was willing to admit such a thing.

He was an arrogant, lazy basketball genius. She was a spoiled, bored little rich girl. Somehow, between the major league ego tripping they made it work, somewhat.

Their half-assed relationship was, initially, built on mutual appreciation for each other's physical attributes and little else. Neither had honestly expected it to last as long as it had. It still was, for the most part, a relationship built on pride. However somewhere along the line something neither of them was willing to voice or think too hard on had developed and both secretly wanted what they had to last.

Their egos would never allow them to acknowledge that they had actually found someone who understood them completely in each other. Sarcastic almost cruel jibes followed by lustful yet empathetic stares were just about as close to a confession of love as either was willing to get.

No deep verses ever need be vocalized between them, because he _knew her_ and she _knew him_.


End file.
